ultimativeinventionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Xenora
Xenora ist eine junge Erwachsene von ungefähr 20 Jahren. Sie hat graue Augen und aschblondes Haar, welches sie gerne über ein Auge fallend trägt. Unverzichtbar für sie ist das Tragen von Eyeliner, und langen, spitz-angefeilten Nägeln. Charakter Egal in welchem Universum Xenora ihren Part spielt, strahlt sie vor Selbstbewusstsein. Sie legt Wert darauf, grundsätzlich ehrlich zu sein - ihre Meinung darzulegen und manchmal auch direkte Kommentare von sich zu geben, gehört bei ihr dazu. Dadurch wirkt sie unter anderem arrogant und egoistisch. Kleinigkeiten können sie schon immens aufregen und sie kann mit Gefühlen wie Eifersucht und Unrecht gar nicht umgehen. Sie kann Fehler auch nur schwer zugeben, behält jedoch immer eine optimistische Einstellung. Nebenbei ist sie fast konstant am Reden. Xenora hat jedoch einen starken Muttersinn. Kinder machen sie schwach und wecken in ihr den Drang sich um sie zu kümmern und sie zu beschützen. Dazu kommt, dass sie sich sehr für die Gleichberechtigung zwischen Mann und Frau einsetzt, und sich von Männern nichts gefallen lässt. Bei ihr gilt: Harte Schale, Weicher Kern. Metal Fight Beyblade Vorgeschichte Nora kommt ursprünglich aus Deutschland und verbringt ein Auslandsjahr in Japan. Ihren Bey Alien Drone AX1JB fand sie zufällig in Deutschland während eines abendlichen Spaziergangs, als ein Meteorit im Feld herabstürzte. Als könnte der Bey zu ihr sprechen, nimmt sie ihn in ihre Obhut und setzt sich zum ersten Mal wirklich mit dem Beybladen auseinander. Es stellt sich jedoch heraus dass dieser außerirdische Bey einen eigenen Kopf hat, und es ziemlich schwierig ist, ihn wirklich zu kontrollieren. Daraus resultierend entwickelt sie eine Furcht vor ihrem Alien Bey, weigert sich jedoch, sich von ihm zu trennen. Sie spürt, dass dieser Bey kein gewöhnlicher ist, da er nicht von der Erde stammt. Dennoch kommt sie seinem Geheimnis nicht auf die Spur. Sie fängt an, sich selber Xenora zu nennen, da ihr der Name besser gefällt und zu ihrem Bey passt. Metal Fusion Xenora wird eines Abends auf einen Tornado aufmerksam, der sich in einer Bey-Arena befand. Neugierig folgt sie dem Anblick des Tornados und wird so Zeuge eines kritischen Kampfes zwischen Gingka Hagane und Kyoya Tategami, der frisch aus dem Training der Dark Nebula zurück gekehrt ist. Gemeinsam mit Gingkas Freunden Kenta, Benkei und Madoka verfolgt sie gespannt den Kampf und stellt sich ihnen anschließend nach Gingkas Sieg vor. Ein paar Tage später, als Gingka und Co das Gebäude der Dark Nebula stürmen wollen, schließt sie sich ihnen an und unterstützt sie in den Kämpfen. Xenoras Kampfart fällt den anderen als eine sehr passive auf, da sie ihrem Bey kaum Anweisungen gibt, und eher wie ein Beobachter als ein Kämpfer wirkt. Als Gingka nach der Niederlage gegen Ryuga in seine Heimat Koma Village flieht, begleitet sie seine Freunde, um nach ihm zu suchen. Auf dem Weg nach Koma Village begleitet sie Kyoya und Benkei, mit welchen sie sich über die Wanderung gut anfreundet. Während des Aufenthaltes in Koma Village freundet sie sich ebenfalls gut mit Hyoma an, dessen Kampf-Herausforderung sie jedoch zur Verwunderung aller ablehnt. Xenora kommt mit Gingka und Kenta ebenfalls gut klar, versteht sich mit Madoka jedoch nicht so blendend. Beim Überlebenskampf treffen die Freunde wieder auf Xenora, die Hyoma dabei erwischt, wie er den Kampf zwischen Hikaru und Kyoya beobachtet. Als die beiden jedoch von anderen Bladern angegriffen werden, verschwindet Hikaru plötzlich. Xenora verfolgt sie, und fordert sie zu einem Kampf heraus, den sie ohne den Einsatz eines Special Moves, und ohne Unsicherheit gewinnt. So trifft Xenora anschließend auf Benkei und den verletzten Kenta, dessen Verletzung sie zunächst besorgt untersucht. Im Vierer-Kampf gegen Yu wird sie gemeinsam mit Kenta und Benkei besiegt. Nach Yuu's Wunsch, das Battle Blader Turnier stattfinden zu lassen, beschließt Xenora wie ihre Freunde, vorerst ihren eigenen Weg zu gehen, um die 50,000 Bey Punkte zu erkämpfen damit sie bei Battle Blader teilnehmen kann. Xenora trifft bei der Anmeldung zum Ausscheidungskampf auf ihren neuen guten Freund Hyoma, und entscheidet sich dafür in der Wald-Arena zu kämpfen, während Hyoma die Arena am Fluss wählt. Sie gewinnt das Turnier, wird jedoch nach ihrem Sieg von Tsubasa herausgefordert, der von der Dark Nebula geschickt wurde, um ihre Stärke zu messen. Widerwillig nimmt sie die Herausforderung an und macht Tsubasa Vorwürfe über seinen Regelbruch des Turniers, da er selber gar nicht qualifiziert war. Tsubasa's Earth Eagle macht ihrem Alien groß zu schaffen, obwohl Xenora ihren Bey mittlerweile besser unter Kontrolle hat. Sie sieht keinen anderen Ausweg, als zum ersten Mal ihren Special Move tatsächlich in einem Kampf einzusetzen. Wütend führt sie den Special Move aus, verliert jedoch durch ihre Unsicherheit erneut die Kontrolle über Alien, der in einem kurzen aber kraftvollen Amoklauf Tsubasa's Eagle in den nächsten Baum in der Nähe befördert. Sie nimmt Alien an sich, und überspielt ihren Schock mit Hochnäsigkeit, dass Tsubasa sie nicht noch einmal so provozieren sollte. Xenora ignoriert jegliche Kommentare von Blader DJ und sucht nach dem Ausgang, wo sie noch einmal auf Hyoma trifft, der seinen finalen Kampf leider verloren hatte. Beschämt erzählt sie ihm, dass ihr Bey den Kampf alleine gewonnen habe, und sie erneut Angst davor bekommen hat, ihren Special Move einzusetzen. Xenora qualifiziert sich mit erreichten 50,000 Bey-Punkten für Battle Blader. Bevor ihr eigener Kampf stattfindet, wird sie Zeuge von Hyomas Kampf gegen den unbekannten Reiji, in dem Hyomas Bey Aries zerstört wird, und Hyoma starkd darunter leiden muss. Als der Kampf vorbei war stürmt Xenora sofort mit Gingka zusammen zu Hyoma und helfen ihm ins Krankenzimmer, wo sich weiter um ihn gekümmert wird. Sie tritt in der ersten Runde gegen Ryutaro an, von dessen Illusionen sie sich nicht beeinflussen lässt, da Alien's Special Move die Täuschung durch die Dunkelheit auflösen konnte. Aus der ersten Runde geht sie erfolgreich hervor, und muss in der zweiten Runde gegen Gingka antreten. Die beiden führen einen hitzigen Kampf, zumal es ihr erster gemeinsamer Kampf gegeneinander ist. Xenora kann aufgrund mangelnder Kontrolle über Alien sich nicht gegen Gingka behaupten, verlässt die Arena jedoch mit einem Lächeln und neuer Entschlossenheit. Sie hält sich viel im Krankenzimmer von Hyoma auf, und beobachtet auch einige Kämpfe mit ihm vom Fernseher aus, bis es ihm anschließend wieder besser geht. Als Yu in der Battle Blader Arena auftaucht, kümmert sie sich um das geschwächte Kind, sowie auch im Kenta, nachdem dieser von Reiji brutal besiegt wurde. Nach der Entführung von Yu begleitet sie Kenta und Hyoma ins Hauptquartier der Dark Nebula, wo sie gegen Doji antritt, und aus Wut diesen Kampf stur bestreiten möchte, obwohl Phoenix eingreifen will. Den Kampf gegen Doji und seinem Dark Wolf beendet sie erfolgreich, motiviert und gestärkt aus der Entschlossenheit, Yu befreien zu wollen, sowie Kenta und Hyoma zu beschützen. Kyoyas Kampf gegen Ryuga beobachtet sie live in der Arena und stürmt mit Benkei zu ihm, nachdem L-Drago Kyoyas Körper durchbohrte und ihn bewusstlos zurück ließ. Benkei und Xenora fangen Kyoya gemeinsam auf bevor sein Körper auf den Boden fallen konnte, und sorgten sofort dafür, dass ich um ihn gekümmert wird. Während Kyoya zu Hikaru und Tsubasa ins Krankenzimmer gelegt wird, bleibt Xenora noch eine Weile um nach ihm zu sehen. Als sie jedoch erfährt dass das Finale von Battle Blader, Gingka gegen Ryuga, schon in der Nacht begann, schließt sie sich Benkei und den anderen an, um Gingka im Kampf beizustehen. Metal Masters Xenora beschließt nach ihrer Niederlage bei Battle Blader vorerst zurück zu ihrer Familie nach Deutschland zu fliegen, um sich dort einen speziellen Training mit Alien zu widmen. Nach Ankündigung der Weltmeisterschaft spielt sie zuerst mit dem Gedanken für das gemeinsame Team für Europa zu bewerben, entscheidet sich aber dagegen. Sie möchte erst die vollkommene Kontrolle über Alien gewinnen, sowie ihre Furcht vor ihrem BitBeast verlieren. Erst wenn sie ihm vertraut und ihr Geist mit ihrem Bey gemeinsam arbeitet, ist sie wieder bereit sich großen Kämpfen zu stellen. Sie verfolgt die Qualifizierungen für die Teams von Japan und Europa, um zu erfahren welcher ihrer Freunde es ins Nationalteam schafft. A'lien Drone AX1JB' Xenora's Alien Drone Bey kommt aus dem Weltall und ist aus einer außerirdischen Legierung zusammen gesetzt, die beinahe unzerstörbar ist. Unter dem harten Panzer befindet sich eine hellgrüne, ätzende Säure die jegliches Material zum schmelzen bringt. Alien Drone ist komplett schwarz. Alien Drone basiert nicht auf einem Sternenbild, sondern auf einem Außerirdischen Wesen namens Xenomorph. Er ist ein Verteidigungstyp. Der Symbolbolzen zeigt den Kopf eines Xenomorphen, der grünlich leuchtet. Der Energiering besteht aus einigen Knochen-artigen Gebilden, die in einer großen Klinge enden, die zweimal auf dem Bey vorhanden sind. Die Fusionsscheibe besteht aus 6 größeren Klingen, die den Bey umgeben. Unter diesen klingen befinden sich kettenweise weitere Knochen-Gebilde mit einer versteckten Klinge, die bei einem Special Move wie ein Schwanz ausgefahren werden kann. Die Laufspur AX1 ist ebenfalls wie Energiering und Fusionsscheibe einezigartig von der Drone Serie, und besitzt zwei Röhren die die Laufspur kreisförmig ummanteln. Aus ihnen kann schwarzer Dunst austreten. Die Blade-Spitze ist eine JB (Jog Ball) Spitze, im schwarzen Design passend zu den anderen Drone Teilen. In der runden JB-Spitze befindet sich eine schärfere Offensiv-Spitze, die Alien bei einem Special Move ausfahren kann, was ihn temporär zu einem Angriffstypen macht. Die JB-Spitze gibt Alien eine gute Bodenhaftung, was für seine blitzschnellen Special Move im Angriffsmodus zu Gunsten kommt. ○ Special Moves ○ - Welcome to Darkness: Die Arena wird in blickdichte Dunkelheit gehüllt. Alien bewegt sich komplett lautlos voran. - Morningstar's Prey: Die versteckte Klinge unter Energiering und Fusionsscheibe wird aufgerollt und peitscht den gegnerischen Bey bestenfalls ins Arena-Aus oder aus dem Gleichgewicht. - Claws of the Silent Hunter: Alien wechselt zum Angriffstypen. Scharfe Bladespitze und die beiden Klingen auf dem Energiering werden aufgeklappt, um zusätzlichen Schaden anzurichten. Game of Thrones | A Song of Ice and Fire Nora lebt als Bolton auf der Dreadfort (Grauburg), im Norden von Westeros. Sie ist die wahrgeborene Tochter von Lord Roose Bolton und Lady Bethany Bolton (ehemalige Ryswell). Demnach ist sie die Zwillingsschwester von Domeric Bolton, dem wahren Erbe von Roose Bolton. Genau wie ihr älterer Zwillingsbruder, ist sie von ruhiger Natur, pflichtbewusst und begeistert vom Lesen und für Hunde. Sie und Domeric weisen ähnliche Interessen auf: wo er liebend gern die Harfe spielt, ist sie fleißig am Nähen von Kleidern. Domeric verbringt seine Zeit oft in den Stallungen und ritt sehr viel, Nora hingegen leistet den Hunden im Zwinger Gesellschaft und fing im Jugendalter an, diese zu trainieren. Von Domeric lernt sie das Reiten, da dieser viel mehr Geduld mit ihr hat, als der Reitlehrer des Hofes vom Hause Bolton. Abends finden sich die beiden Zwillinge oft im Schlafgemach von einem der beiden ein, und lesen gemeinsam Bücher. Besonders begeistert, schon von klein auf, ist Nora von den Geschichten über die Targaryen Dynastie und deren Drachen. Doch über die sieben Jahre, in der Domeric als Page und Knappe in Barrowton und im Grüntal dient, erwacht ein unerwartetes Temperament in ihr. Sie entwickelt eine Habgier gegenüber wertvollen Dingen, von Fellen und Schmuck über Wertsachen, bis hin zu Büchern. Als würde ihr etwas fehlen, beginnt sie zwanghaft mit dem Sammeln von Dingen, und klaut sogar dafür. Am Hofe beginnen sich Gerüchte herumzumachen, indem auf Nora als "Lady Magpie" (Lady Elster) hingewiesen wird. Sie scheut sich nicht, dem Ruf entgegen zu kommen, und beginnt Elsterfedern als Haarschmuck zu tragen. Als Domeric nach 7 Jahren Dienst außerhalb auf die Dreadfort zurück kehrt, erkennt er zunächst seine Schwester nicht wieder. Nach einigen Tagen und dem Nachgehen bestimmter Angewohnheiten (wie dem gemeinsamen Lesen vor dem Schlafen gehen) kehrt die alte Nora halbwegs zurück. Nachdem Mutter Bethany aufgrund eines Fiebers starb, beschließt Roose Bolton eines Abends seinen Zwillingen von ihrem Bastard-Halbbruder Ramsay zu erzählen. Nora ist nicht begeistert von der Nachricht, mit einem Bastard verwandt zu sein. Domeric hingegen freut sich über die Nachricht über einen Bruder, den er sich neben seiner Schwester schon immer gewünscht hatte. Jedoch verbietet Lord Bolton seinem Sohn, den Bastard aufzusuchen. Domeric ignorierte das Verbot seines Vaters und zog los, um Ramsay kennen zu lernen. Wochen später ereilte Lord Bolton die Nachricht, dass Domeric gestorben sei. Er erlag wohl einer Krankheit, die seine Eingeweide befiel. Roose Bolton wusste dass Ramsay von Anfang an ein schweres Kind sei, die Mutter, eine Müllersfrau, ersuchte öfters Roose' Hilfe bei der Erziehung von Ramsay. Statt richtige Hilfe zu leisten, macht sich Lord Bolton einen Witz daraus, und schickt ihr einen Diener namens Reek, der sich um Ramsay kümmern solle. Lord Bolton beschließt nach dem Tod seines Sohns und Erben Domerics, eine Ehe zwischen seiner Tochter und dem jüngsten Sohn von Greatjon Umber zu arrangieren. Während dieser Reise nimmt er Ramsay auf und bringt ihn an den Hofe der Deadfort. Nora hingegen kann den Tod ihres Zwillings nicht einfach verarbeiten. Erneut ereilt sie das Gefühl dass ein Teil ihrer selbst fehlt, und das nun auf ewig. Darüber hinaus plagt sie der Gedanke, mit einem älteren Mann vermählt zu werden. Ihren Pflichten nachgehend und von ihrem Vater gezwungen, setzt sichNora mit ihrem jüngeren Halbbruder auseinander. Sie stellt ihm die Hunde im Zwinger vor, ihr Lieblingspferd in den Stallungen, ihre heißgeliebten Bücher und ihre Wertsachen-Sammlung. Ramsay benahm sich zunächst wie ein wohlerzogener, junger Mann - schließlich wollte er seinem Bastard-Titel keinen Funken Wahrheit schenken. Ramsay bekommt angeordneten Unterricht im Lesen und Schreiben, welcher durch Nora unterstützt wird. Abends lädt sie ihn in ihr Schlafgemach ein, und liest ihm Bücher vor. Nach und nach fängt er selber an zu lesen und lernt beeindruckend schnell. Nora sieht in Ramsay einen Ersatz für Domeric, obwohl sie merkt dass die Natur beider Männer komplett unterschiedlich ist. Trotzdem versteht sie sich mit Ramsay immer besser - die beiden kümmern sich gemeinsam um die Hunde im Zwinger, reiten aus, lernen Historie über die Adelshäuser von Westeros. Gut informiert, wie es sich für die Kinder des zweitgrößten Hauses im Norden gehört. Ramsay hat irgendwann die Idee, die Hunde beim Ausreiten mitzunehmen und zur Jagd auszubilden. Von dem Gedanken nicht abgeschreckt, beteiligt sich Nora beim trainieren der Hunde. Und schon bald findet sie sich gemeinsam mit ihrem Halbbruder auf der Jagd, mit einem Ziel: Füchse. Von der Habgier getrieben erlegt sie viele Füchse, lässt sie von Ramsay Bolton-traditionsgemäß häuten und beginnt, nur noch ausschließlich Kleider und Mäntel mit Fuchsfell zu tragen. Sie macht dies, neben den Elsterfedern, zu ihrem Merkmal. Als die Hochzeit näher rückt, und Nora mit ihrem Vater zum Sitz der Umbers, nach Last Hearth (Letzter Herd), reist, bittet sie Ramsay mit seinen Männern (den Bastard's Boys), ihnen nachzureisen. Sie erzählt ihrem Halbbruder in der Nacht vor der Reise von ihrer Abneigung, den Bruder von Smalljon Umber zu heiraten. Ramsay erklärt ihr, dass sie der Ehe nur entfliehen kann, wenn sie oder ihr versprochener Ehemann stirbt. Gemeinsam entwickeln sie einen Plan, wie ihr Anwärter durch einen arrangierten Unfall zu Tode kommen könnte. In der Woche vor der Hochzeit, als sich Roose mit seiner Tochter und einem Teil seines Hofes in Last Hearth eingefunden hat, schlägt Nora ihrem Versprochenen vor, zusammen auszureiten, das möge sie ja so gern. Sie führt ihn, wie von Ramsay erklärt. südlich von Last Hearth in den Wald, in Richtung des Last Rivers, der von den Umbers regiert wird. Die beiden begleitenden Reiter vom Hause Umber bittet sie, einige Meter entfernt vom Fluss zu warten, sie würde kurz Zeit allein mit ihrem Künftigen verbringen wollen, um ihn besser kennen zu lernen. Sie reitet nahe an den Fluss heran, sodass Ramsay aus der Ferne einen der trainierten Hunde vom Bolton-Hof auf das Pferd des Umbers loslassen kann. Der junge Bruder von Smalljon Umber wird vom aufgeschreckten Pferd hinunter gestoßen und stürzt zum Flussbett hinunter - in der Hoffnung dass er sich das Genick bricht. Das Glück stand nicht auf der Seite der jungen Bolton. Sie schreit entsetzt und bittet hysterisch die beiden Reiter nach Last Hearth zurück zu eilen, um Hilfe zu holen. Einer der beiden reitet zurück, der andere bleibt um Hilfe zu leisten. Ramsay orderte zwei weitere Hunde, Pferd und Reiter anzugreifen, um es nach einem Wolfangriff aussehen zu lassen. Um es glaubwürdig zu gestalten, schmiert sich Nora mit dem Blut der Männer ein und lässt sich mehrmals in den linken Knöchel beißen. Sie spricht sich am Ende heraus, dass sie sich auf dem Pferd habe halten können, der Wolf jedoch habe ihr Bein im Sprung erwischt. Die drei Hunde währenddessen bearbeiten die beiden Männer immens, und werden von Ramsay zurück gepfiffen, um weiter zurück in den Wald zu fliehen, bevor die Hilfe eintrifft. Vor Schmerz im Bein treten ihr die Tränen in die Augen, sie schleppt sich über die gerissene Leiche von ihrem Anwärter und inszeniert einen Nervenzusammenbruch. Somit erlangt sie einige weitere Monate als ungebundene Frau, mit ihrem ersten Mord auf den Schultern. Der Vorfall schweißt sie und ihren Bastardbruder noch mehr zusammen, den sie anfängt zu motivieren, einen Anspruch als Erbe von Lord Bolton zu stellen. Einige Wochen später gesteht Ramsay seiner Halbschwester, dass er derjenige war, der Domeric vergiftet und getötet habe. Somit wird Nora klar, dass Ramsay von Anfang an versuchte, seinen Bastardtitel zu verlieren. Dennoch schafft sie es nicht ihm böse zu sein. Ohne Ramsay wäre sie nun allein und unglücklich verheiratet. Doch ließ die nächste arrangierte Ehe nicht lange auf sich warten. Ihr Vater befindet sich momentan auf Kriegszug mit Robb Stark in den Riverlands und möchte die Hochzeit direkt nach Ende des Krieges der 5 Könige durchziehen. Nora und Ramsay sind derweilen die Machthaber auf der Dreadfort. Nora verliert sich über die Zeit der Abwesenheit ihres Vaters in ihren Büchern über die Targaryen Dynastie. Nach einem Gespräch mit ihrem Maester erfährt sie von dem Gerücht, dass die beiden jüngsten Kinder von Aerys II Targaryen überlebt haben, und sich aktuell in Essos aufhalten. Sie packt die Reiselust, sie möchte erfahren ob diese letzten beiden Targaryens wirklich noch existieren. Sie schreibt Ramsay einen Abschiedsbrief, hinterlässt diesen in ihrem Schlafgemach und macht sich über Nacht mit ihren 4 Leibwachen auf dem Weg nach Widow's Watch, um von dort aus ein Schiff nach Braavos zu nehmen. Star Wars - Episode VII: The Force Awakens Nora ist die Enkeltochter eines Bruders von Count Dooku und ist somit der Macht fähig. Sie lebt mit ihrer Familie auf Serenno, dem Heimatplaneten Dookus, und ist im Besitz von Dookus altem Lichtschwert. Während sich die Erste Ordnung zusammenfügt, wird Kylo Ren von Snoke nach Serenno geschickt, um Dookus Lichtschwert für die Erste Ordnung zu beschlagnahmen. Als er hierbei auf den Widerstand von Nora und ihrer Familie stößt, spürt er die Macht in ihr und macht ihr den Vorschlag, das Lichtschwert behalten zu dürfen, unter der Bedingung, dass sie sich der Ersten Ordnung als Schülerin der Ren Ritter anschließt. Anderenfalls droht ihrer Familie die Hinrichtung. Der Erpressung gibt sie nach und wird mehr oder weniger freiwillig, zur Schülerin Kylo Rens in den Künsten der dunklen Seite der Macht. Sie benutzt das ehemalige Lichtschwert von Count Dooku und nimmt den Namen Xenora Ren an. So sehr ihr die Ansichten und Werte der ersten Ordnung auch aufgezwungen werden, schwört sich Xenora, im Herzen immer für das Rechte, für die helle Seite der Macht, zu kämpfen. Sie schleußt sich prinzipiell als Spion in der Ersten Ordnung ein, nur kann sie diese nicht mit dem Widerstand teilen, da sie keine Kontakte zu dessen Mitgliedern hat. Während ihres Aufenthaltes bei der Ersten Ordnung, lernt sie sehr gut zu lügen und zu schauspielern, aufgrund der Angst, aufzufliegen. Ihre einzige Freundin bei der Ersten Ordnung ist Captain Phasma, die jedoch keine Vertrauensperson darstellt. Phasma und Xenora sind zwei der wenigen Frauen in höheren Positionen, wobei Phasma noch mehr zu sagen hat, als Xenora - schließlich ist sie nur eine Ren Schülerin. Deutliche Probleme hat sie mit General Hux, dessen Befehlen sie sich nicht gerne beugt, was oft in respektlosen Diskussionen endet. Sie erlaubt sich gerne einen Spaß indem sie sich in Diskussionen von Kylo Ren und General Hux einmischt, in der sie sich Kylo anschließt, nur um Hux einen reinwürgen zu können. Oft bekommt sie danach aber großen Ärger. Vor dem Obersten Anführer Snoke jedoch, hat sie großen Respekt und gibt sich Mühe seine Anerkennung zu erlangen, was Kylo Ren jedoch ziemlich stört. Xenora versucht Kylos Position einzunehmen, obwohl ihr bewusst ist, dass sie niemals in der Lage sein wird, sich mit Kylos Macht messen zu können. Nachdem Poe Dameron von Kylo Ren gefangen genommen wird, nimmt Xenora, dem Befehl ihres Meisters folgend, an dem Verhör des Piloten teil. Mit dem Ziel, dass sie das Verhören lernt, verfolgt sie genauestens Kylos Vorgehensweise. Ihr ist das Verhör ziemlich unangenehm als Kylo anfängt, Poe mithilfe der Macht zu foltern. Sie erkennt in Poe sofort die Chance, Kontakt zum Widerstand zu bekommen, jedoch sieht sie keine Möglichkeit mit ihm reden zu können. Als Poe ohnmächtig wird, verlässt sie den Raum mit Kylo, beschließt jedoch, Poe später zur Flucht zu verhelfen. Sie hält sich bewusst in der Nähe des Gefangenen auf, bis sie den Deserteur FN-2187 abfängt, und ihnen unauffällig zur Flucht verhilft, indem sie die Macht nutzt um den Tie-Fighter von seinem Schloss zu lösen. Xenora ist während der Rede von General Hux über die Vorstellung der Starkiller-Base und der Zerstörung der Republik anwesend, während Kylo Ren auf dem Weg nach Takodana ist, wo er mit seinen Truppen Maz Kanatas Bar zerstört und Rey gefangen nimmt. Als es Rey gelingt, aus ihrer Gefangenschaft zu fliehen, begibt sich Xenora gemeinsam mit einer Gruppe Sturmtruppen auf die Suche durch die Starkiller-Base. Dadurch wird sie Zeugin wie Han Solo seinen Sohn Kylo konfrontiert, und dabei sein Leben verliert. Sie spürt starke Schwäche in Kylo und beschließt sich ihm im Kampf gegen Rey, Finn, Chewbacca und ihrem neuen Verbundenen Kaos zu stellen. Während Kylo sich Rey und Finn im Kampf stellt, wird Xenoras Können im Kampf gegen Kaos getestet, der ebenfalls im Besitz eines Lichtschwertes ist. Ihr Kampf wird durch die drohende Explosion der Starkiller-Base unterbrochen. Chewbacca, ein Zeuge des Kampfes der beiden, bemerkt die Dringlichkeit einer Flucht und schießt Xenora mit einer Stun-Pistole ab, als diese Kaos einen finalen Schlag geben wollte. Paralysiert entscheiden sich Kaos und Chewbacca die Ren-Schülerin zu entführen und sie als Geisel zu nehmen. So wie Kylo Ren Rey entführte, wird ihm nun auch eine wichtige Person des Teams gestohlen. Somit hat der Widerstand nun ein Druckmittel und eine Informationsquelle über die Erste Ordnung.